Mind Control Time
by Yami no Kristie
Summary: Marik Ishtar is the host of this all-new, mind-boggling game show where you tell him who to brainwash! Review and tell him who to control & what to do to them.
1. Chapter 1

_At Domino City Pier…_

Marik: Hello fools and welcome to Mind Control Time with Marik Ishtar! I'm your host, Marik, and I'll be the one who will kill you – I mean, entertain you all! Yes. That is exactly what I meant to say… when you're all DEAD! MWAHAHA -

Kristie: *grabs Marik by the ear* NO! Bad Marik! Apologize to the viewers!

Marik: No!

Kristie: *growling* Marik, so help me Ra…

Marik: Okay fine! I'm sorry for threatening to stab you all.

Kristie: Good boy, now on with the dialogue.

Marik: Yes… like I was saying… On this show, anything is possible. There are only a few rules, and the rest is up to you. So this is how it will work; (1) In your review, you'll tell me which YGO character you think I should control with my Millennium Rod. Once they're brainwashed, I can make them do anything you want, which you will specify in the review. However, I can only control them for a little while, because last night was pretty crazy and I didn't get much sleep [those fangirls are relentless, even at Walmart – luckily I had Bakura as a shield]. So no more than ONE thing! (2) Afterwards, they'll come out of their trance and they won't remember a thing. Everyone else will, though. Like last week at the club with Fluffy. Heheheh…

Kristie: Marik, no one's here though! How can you control them if they're all at that Duel Monsters tournament in Tokyo?

Marik: My Rare Hunters already have that one covered, mortal. What do you take me for, some kind of idiot?

Kristie: I think you'd be happier if I didn't answer that one…

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, at the bus station…<em>

Lumis: You have the flash drive, Umbra?

Umbra: Yes, Lumis, master Marik will be very pleased with our plan!

Lumis: Well then, do it!

Umbra *sticks the flash drive into the main computer system* There! The download is commencing!

Lumis: Once we've hacked into the bus station's schedule log, we'll be able to change the directions from Tokyo to Domino Pier instead! Brilliant!

Umbra: I wonder if master Marik will give us a raise for our ingenuity…

_The eye of Horus appears on Lumis' forehead as his eyes glaze over_

Marik (through Lumis): No.

Umbra: Just a thought…

* * *

><p><em>Later at Domino Pier…<em>

Tea: *stepping off of the bus* Joey, are you are we got on the right bus?

Joey: Yea I'm sure! I checked the schedule!

Tea: Then why are we still in Domino?

Tristan: Nice going, Joey. Leave it to you to screw this up for us.

Joey: *nerve popping in his forehead* _What_ did you say?

Yugi: *stepping between the two of them* Look guys, it's no one's fault! Let's just get back onto the bus and –

_The bus drives away quickly_

Joey: Dammit!

Tea: Looks like we're not going to Tokyo…

Yugi: But wait – look over there! *points to the edge of the pier where two teenagers sit arguing*

Tristan: Is that…?

Joey: No way… Marik?

_Marik turns around at the sound of his name and snaps his hands. Four Rare Hunters abruptly grab the group from behind and drag them over to him._

Marik: Yes, it is I, Marik Isthar! Bet you didn't see that one coming!

Joey: *struggling to get free * But why?

Yugi: Tell us!

Marik: Shut up! I'll tell you when I'm good and ready…

_Five seconds later_

Marik: Okay, so basically, I'm going to use my millennium item to give all of your fangirls a high.

Joey: *horrified* What?

Tea: You monster! That's the worst kind of torture!

Marik: *laughing psychotically* Exactly! Mwahahaha!

Tristan: Well then who's she? *points to Kristie*

Kristie: I'm the one writing this, and trust me, if you think Marik's got problems then you've yet to meet a freakin' otaku like me. *glares at them all* Got it?

Tristan: *gulps* Got it.

Marik: Now that you fools are all done getting acquainted, here's a little taste of what's in store…

_Points his Millenium Rod at Joey – his eyes glaze over_

Marik: You've got to give your deck to Tristan!

Joey: Yes mastuh Marik. *pulls out his deck and hands it to Tristan*

Yugi: That isn't fair – Tristan doesn't even duel!

Marik: *shrugs* That's not my fault.

Tristan: Are these drink coasters or something?

Joey: *back to normal* Where the heck is my de- TRISTAN?

Tristan: *folding the cards into a fortune teller* Red, yellow, green or blue?

Joey: YOU LITTLE –

Marik: So, basically this show is up to the will of the readers. Every chapter, we'll listen to your requests. Remember, you can control absolutely everything for a little while. You can make any character do what you want – and more characters are to come! Fools – they've got no _idea _what we've got in store for them! Mwhahahaha!

* * *

><p>Hmm? You like? You want more? You want to review so that there <em>is<em> more? Then do it!

This is my first "up to the reader"-type game, so I'm still unsure if it's any good. I'll continue it if I get enough reviews though! Thanks & see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and I'm fairly certain that I never will. Awww…

I just want to give Anime-GaurdianAngel, Crazy-Queen-of-Games-In-Secret and Flare the Ninetales a shout out for reviewing my story. I wasn't sure how I'd do writing something like this, and I'm really happy you guys liked it. Thanks!

* * *

><p><em>At Domino City Pier…<em>

Joey: *foaming at the mouth* GIMME BACK MY DUEL MONSTERS DECK YA MORON!

Tristan: What's duel monsters?

Joey: *trying to break free* WHAT THE _HELL_ DO YOU THINK THIS SHOW IS ABOUT?

Tristan: I dunno, fanservice… *drops the cards* Oopsies! I'll pick them up. *bends down to pick them up and gets kicked in the rear by Joey* Hey, what was that for?

Joey: _Hey, what was that for?_ God, no wonder ya never get any screen time!

Yugi: Guys, guys, calm down! We can't escape if we keep fighting with each other!

Marik: Fight all you like mortals, there will be no escape. Because with the help of my Millennium Rod, I will have the most popular game show in the world! And there's nothing you can do to stop me!

Tea: We'll see about that… *knocks her phone out of her purse with her elbow and pushes dial with her feet*

Marik: Pfft, who are you going to call? Your _mom_? Fool, nobody has parents in this series! You're hopeless, you smelly girl! Mwahahahahahahahaha-

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, at a club in downtown Domino City…<em>

Generic Girl 1: *fawning* Oh, Duke, you're so hot!

Generic Girl 2: *leaning on Duke's shoulder* Yeah, are those dice real?

GG1: Hey, back off, he's mine! *pushes GG2 off of him*

Duke: Ladies, ladies, there's more than enough of the Dice Man to go around. Now if you want to see some _real_ tricks - *cut off by his ringing phone* - Excuse me girls, I'll only be a minute.

GG2 & GG1: Awww!

_Duke listens to the phone, and only hears Marik's insane laughter in the background_

Duke: Oh gawd… Well, looks like Dice Man has to go off and save the day. See you ladies later.

* * *

><p><em>Back at Domino Pier…<em>

Yugi: Hey, don't talk to Tea like that!

Marik: Sorry, I didn't realize she was your _girlfriend_. Bwaha!

Yugi: *blushing* She… she's not… I mean, we aren't… listen she's not my girlfriend!

Marik: *sarcastically* _Right. _Of_ course._

Yugi: Well, at least I actually have a shot at getting a girlfriend! Unlike _some_ people who prefer _men_.

Marik: Hey, Bakura isn't even here! Stop talking about him behind his back!

Yugi: Ugh, you're a real idiot, aren't you?

Marik: Idiot? IDIOT?*taking out his Millennium Rod* I'll show you who's the idiot! Here's a review sent in from Crazy-Queen-of-Games-In-Secret:

**Oh HELL yes! :D I've got questions first:**

**1) can I manipulate more tha one person at a time?**

**2) by 'anything', can I make the characters come to my house?**

**And now, since I'm curious, Marik: manipulate Yugi, and make him go out in front of a lot of fan girls and sing, 'I'm too sexy' just because I wanna see what would happen xD**

Yugi: Oh no…

Marik: Oh YES!

Yugi: *trying to remain calm (and failing)* W-w-well, I'll just switch to Yami – you can't control him if the review's directed at me!

Marik: Au contraire, my little hikari porcupine. Here's another review – this time sent in from a smart one called Flare the Ninetales.

**DEFINITELY Yugi. Just make sure to control BOTH Yugis- Otherwise the other Yugi would switch with him.**

Yugi: You're lying! She couldn't have realized that I'd–

Marik: You heard her! *raises the rod to Yugi's face* And now… _obey me_!

_Yugi's expression turns blank_

Marik: Now where to find some fangirls…

_Duke Devlin drives up to the pier, flocked by a stampede of obsessed fangirls_

Duke: Hey guys, did I miss anything?

Marik: Yay! I'm so smart, everything is going according to my plan! Now Yugi, sing! Sing like you never have before!

Yugi_: I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me_

_*The fangirls stop goggling over Duke and stare at Yugi, who's dancing along to the lyrics. Their eyes widen and their noses are bleeding.*_

Duke: Um… girls?

Yugi: _I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy it hurts_

Tea: What in the name of friendship…? *her nose starts to bleed too and she's staring*

Duke: C'mon, I'm way more sexy than that chump! I'll show you my dice! My gorgeous eyes! _Anything!_

Fangirls: *in unison* SHUT UP WE'RE TRYING TO WATCH!

Yugi: *taking off his coat and swinging it around* _And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan_

_New York and Japan_

_And I'm too sexy for your party_

_Too sexy for your party_

_No way I'm disco dancing_

Tea: Hominahominahominahomina!

Marik: Not your girlfriend, eh? Haha!

Duke: What's happening? I feel... like… like…

Marik: Like you're not the center of attention for once in your pompous pretty-boy life?

Duke: Shut up!

Marik: It is YOU that will be the one shutting it up when I read you the next review! This one's from Anime-GaurdianAngel.

***cracks knuckles* Oh this should be good. For my first victim, I pick... Duke! He must wear a meat necklace and then jump into a shark pit or a lion den. Whatever one is closer.**

Duke: Wait… what?

Marik: *shrugs* That's what the review said, so I'm going along with it.

Duke: Yugi has to sing a song about being sexy in front of a bunch of adoring women, and I have to commit suicide by animal? What the hell?

Marik: Look, I'm not the one who writes these. You should be angry with Anime-GaurdianAngel _. _

Duke: Oh, believe me, she'll get hers!

Marik: But not before _you_ get _yours_. *raises his Millenium Rod*_Mind rape_!

_Duke's normally dazzling-hot-cute-yummylicious green eyes glaze over._

Marik: *handing Duke the necklace* Seeing as we're on a pier, why don't we try the shark idea? I had my mind slaves dump some great whites in there a few minutes ago. *points to the water* I hope you know how to swim!

_Duke jumps into the shark-infested water_

Marik: *wipes a tear away from his eye* Oh, this is too good.

Yugi: *turning around and shaking his hips * _I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

_I do my little turn on the catwalk_

Tea: *purring* Ooh, turn my little model, _turn_…

Marik: That's it for today! Check back soon for more Mind Control Time with me, Marik Ishtar, your host!

Kristie: Don't forget about me, I'm the one writing all of this!

Marik: …oh yeah, and her. Although I think we all know who the more important one is.

Kristie: *pulls out a Taser and shocks Marik* Yes, I'm sure we do.

_Marik falls to the floor, unconscious._

Kristie: Remember to review so that we can keep this show going! Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed so far! Goodbye and see you all soon!

* * *

><p>FINALLY! Our first official chapter! I'm really happy that I got this done. ^_^ Now I can finally get some sleep!<p>

As for your questions, Crazy-Queen-Of-Games-In-Secret, here are my answers;

1)You can control one person per review (and no that doesn't mean you can review fifty times for one chapter). Unless, of course, you want to make sure the hikaris don't switch places with their yamis while they're being controlled, which is perfectly fine.

2)Sure! It's whatever you'd like them to do, so long as it's not too inappropriate. Hmm, that makes me wonder who you'd invite to your house…

Thanks for asking those questions, I'm sure some other people were thinking that as well. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

**Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to a Japanese guy named Kazaki Takahashi. Needless to say, I'm not a Japanese guy named Kazaki Takahashi.**

* * *

><p><em>At Domino City Pier… <em>

Tristan: *looking over the edge of the pier* Do you think Duke survived that?

Joey: I doubt it…

Tristan: *rubs his hands together* Thank god! Serenity is _all mine_!

Joey: If you go _any_where near my sister, I'll kill ya personally. *cracks his knuckles*

Tea: *bearing her teeth* SHUT UP I AM TRYING TO WATCH YUGI BEING SEXY!

Marik: *getting up from the ground* Oh yeah! I forgot! Your times up, spiky. *waves his Millennium Rod*

_Yugi stops dancing abruptly _

Yugi: What the… what just happened? *looks around to see dozens of fangirls bleeding*

Fangirls: *in unison*GET HIM!

Yugi: Oh jeez! *runs for his life as the fangirls chase him around the pier*

Yugi: *running and panting* What –did – I – just – do?

Marik: Tea, why don't you tell him? You seemed to be paying extra-special attention, hmm?

Tea: *blushing* You were, umm… showing everyone your awesome duel monsters deck. Yeah, that's it. And they were _really_ interested. *pause* Marik can you make him show us again?

_Duke suddenly climbs up onto the pier, coughing up water._

Everyone: You're alive?

Duke: *squeezing the water out of his hair* Yeah, I'm alive. What, you all just assumed that because I jumped into shark-infested waters wearing a meat necklace that I was dead?

Joey: Duh!

Tristan: *crying* Now I'll never have Serenity to myself!

Joey: Neither of you bozos can have her!

Tea: Marik, I will do _anything_ to make Yugi dance again! I'll give up dancing! Dueling! Friendship! _Anything_!

Marik: Just your luck, mortal. It seems that I have the perfect review for that! This one's from the never-disappointing Anime-GaurdianAngel.

**YES! I ALWAYS WANTED TO GET RID OF DICE-BOY! He's my least favorite character. Now who to pick this time? Hmm... I know! It's time to make some Yami fangirls very happy. Marik, make Yami take off his shirt and then do the Caramelldansen in front of a huge crowd of fangirls. If Yugi would rather do it, I don't care. I'm just looking forward to seeing Duke miserable again, if he somehow is still alive.**

Duke: *shaking with anger* Again? Why does he get all of the good ones?

Tea: *licks her lips* Shirtless Yugi…

Yugi: *stops running when he hears this* Oh no, I am NOT embarrassing myself like that again! _Oh, Pharaoh! _*holds out his Millennium Puzzle and switches places with Yami*

Yami: *yelling at the puzzle* Yugi, wait, I don't even know what the Caramelldansen _is_!

Marik: *holds his Millennium Rod up to Yami* _Talk to the rod_!

_Yami's expression becomes blank_

Marik: Now take off your shirt, fool! *quietly* Although I doubt your midriff is any better than mine…

_Yami takes off his shirt_

Marik: Now, would anyone like to volunteer to teach shirtless Yami how to do the Caramelldansen?

Fangirls: WE'LL DO IT!

_The fangirls pull Yami into the crowd and turn up the music_

Duke: Come on! I can take my shirt off, too! *takes off his shirt* See? See how hot I am?

_No one even notices that he's shirtless_

Duke: I swear, Anime-GaurdianAngel, you are _sooo_ dead! I

Tea: You know what they say, Duke - fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on the reviewers.

Marik: Now, while Yami is dancing with a bunch of obsessive junior high school students, let's read another review. This one's from Quiet-Harmony-chan.

**This was hilarious! I have a question. Are we allowed yaoi? I don't like it too much, but it's hilarious all the same in these kind of fics.**

**Okay so the person I control is... Tristan!**

**Tristan since your voice gives you super strength can you punch down the Statue of Liberty?**

**Please and thankyou!**

Marik: What's yaoi?

Kristie: It's boy-on-boy love. I thought _you_ of all people would know that!

Marik: Are you implying that I'm gay? I'm as straight as a circle, thank you very much!

Kristie: *facepalms* Circles are round, Marik.

Marik: *pause*… I don't see your point.

Kristie: Nevermind. To answer your question, Quiet-Harmony-chan, yaoi is fine so long as it's not _too_ visual, if you know what I mean. Thiefshipping and stuff like that is perfectly acceptable.

Marik: *narrows his eyes* Wait, what?

Kristie: Oh nothing! *changing the subject* Aren't you going to do what she asked, Marik?

Marik: Oh right. Tristan!

Tristan: What?

Marik: This is what! *sticks the millennium item in front of him*

_Tristan's eyes become hazy and unfocused (not unlike how he usually looks)_

Kristie: But how's he going to knock down the statue of liberty? We're in Japan!

Marik: This is where my smartness comes in! Mwahaha! *points to the sky* Look over there!

_A helicopter is flying towards them with the initials KC on the side_

Marik: I got us some transportation – free of charge, too! *singing* _I am a _genius_! My game show _rocks_!_

_The helicopter lands near the pier. Kaiba and Mokuba step off of it and walk towards Marik._

Kaiba: I brought the KaibaCopter. Now where's that fourth god card you were telling me about?

Marik: *giggling* Oh, you mean Istharian the Overlord? *pulls out a card he made with crayons* It's the most powerful of them all!

_Kaiba's eye twitches, and then he throws the card onto the ground and crushes it_

Marik: Nooo! I worked so hard on that one!

Kaiba: Tough! I came here expecting a duel monster's card and I get this piece of junk! *points to the mangled piece of paper on the ground*

Marik: I assure you, it'll be worth a lot someday…

Kaiba: *nerve popping on his forehead* I don't care! You can _forget_ about that helicopter ride now you-

_The helicopter starts up again and flies away, with Tristan piloting_

Marik: *speaking to Tristan through the Millenium Rod* Good, mind slave! Now fly to America!

Tristan: My voice gives me super navigational skills!

Marik: *still talking to his millennium item*Okay enough abridged references… Just come back when you're done, okay?

Kaiba: _Who_ are you talking to?

Marik: My rod, of course!

Kaiba: …

Marik: … well?

Kaiba: …

Marik: …what? What is it?

Kaiba: … Never mind.

Marik: In that case then, let's get onto our next review – and oh look, goodie! You're in it Kaiba! This one is from ArcherAzzure.

**This is awesome, I'm definitely going to do something with this. Mwahahahaha, what to do...what to do...**

**I know! Marik, you should totally make Tea go kidnap Mokuba and hold him ransom until Seto gives Yami his Blue Eyes White Dragon Cards, let's see how long that takes him to do hm?**

**Did I mention this is awesome?**

Marik: Well thanks for stating the obvious, Azzure. I'm pretty sure we all know that any game show involving me is awesome.

Kristie: Marik that was a compliment!

Marik: Not a very good one, if you ask me. I would have preferred something like, "You're a very smart person who should totally win an Oscar for this," or "Will you marry me?"

Kristie: You're hopeless!

Marik: Anyways, it's time to get Tea. *whistles for his mind slaves to get her*

_Marik's mind slaves drag Tea from the crowd of fangirls. She's screaming and begging them to let her have one last look at Yami._

Tea: NO! JUST – ONE – MORE – MINUTE!

Marik: You'll have plenty of time to stare at Yami later, Tea. But for now, you'll be doing… *holds up his millennium item* my bidding!

_Tea stops struggling _

Marik: Okay, now do as ArcherAzzure commanded!

_Tea walks away calmly, going towards Mokuba to try and kidnap him._

Kaiba: *gets in her way* Oh no you're not! If you think I'm going to let my brother get kidnapped_ again, _you've got another thing coming!

Tea: Friendship friendship friendship friendship –

Kaiba: *holding his hands to his ears and scrunching into a ball* Nooo! Anything but that!

_Tea grabs Mokuba by the shirt collar and drags him off to the edge of the pier._

Marik: She'll push him off if you don't give Yami your Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards!

Kaiba: *smirking* Pfft, what do I care? Mokuba _knows_ how to swim!

Marik: Ah, but can he swim with great-white sharks trying to eat him?

Joey: *Gasp!* He's right! The sharks are still in the water!

Marik: It's time to choose, Kaiba. Your brother or your cards? Your family or your fame? Your –

Kaiba: No.

Marik: … excuse me?

Kaiba: I can always get another brother – these cards are one-of-a-kind! Why would I give them up?

Joey: An' I thought Marik had problems…

Marik: Shut up! I don't have problems! Just a split personality bent on destroying the world – what's wrong with that?

Joey: _Everything_! _Everything_ is wrong with that!

Kaiba: Are we done here?

Marik: I… I suppose so. I mean, I was expecting a legitimate reaction from you – perhaps some inner turmoil, something that the viewers would like. Not… this.

Kaiba: Well then I guess we're done.

Marik: Okay, fine. Tea!

Tea: Yes master Marik?

Marik: Dispose of the child, will you?

Tea: Yes master! *dangles Mokuba off of the side – he's whimpering and crying for help*

Marik: Mwahahaha! Despite your inability to care for anything but yourself, Kaiba, I'll still be able to keep the ratings up! With _violence_! Like all reality shows!

_Kaiba suddenly turns around. _

Kaiba: *stuttering* F-f-fine…

Marik: What? I didn't quite hear that!

Kaiba: *shouting* I said FINE! He can take my cards for all I care…

Marik: Why the sudden change of heart?

Kaiba: … because it wouldn't look good for the company if I let my little brother get eaten by sharks. I've got to maintain our kid-friendly rep.

Marik: Good enough for me! * snaps his fingers and his mind slaves bring Yami out from the crowd* Oh yeah, you're done, Yami. Nice moves by the way! *he waves his rod and Yami returns to normal, blushing terribly*

Yami: *shaking with rage* I just did the Caramelldansen, didn't I?

_Everybody nods_

Marik: But now you get to take Kaiba's cards!

Yami: That doesn't make up for what you made me – for what you made everybody – do!

Tea: *quietly* I didn't mind, actually…

Marik: Whatever, mortals! Kaiba just hand him your cards!

Kaiba hands over his three Blue Eyes, his hand shaking. When he gives them to Yami he won't let go.

Kaiba: I-I-I changed my mind, I want to keep the cards!

Marik: Too late! *rips the cards out of Kaiba's hands and into Yami's*

Yami: *smiling evilly* Are these drink coasters or something?

Kaiba: Grrr….

Marik: That's it for today! Keep checking back for new updates to the ever-popular game show with me, Marik Ishtar! But there's one more thing we have to take care of…

* * *

><p><em>At New York City…<em>

Tristan: I loved FAO Shwarz! But now it's time to get down to business…

_Tristan stares up at the Statue of Liberty, hundreds of feet up_

Tristan: *cracking his knuckles* MY VOICE GIVES ME SUPER STRENGTH!

_He knocks off lady liberty's head with one blow._

Tristan: _This – review – rocks!_

* * *

><p><strong>Not the best chapter, but it can only go up from here, right? Please review!<strong>


End file.
